


Resist No More

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M, Pining Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Scott can’t keep his eyes off Y/n, even if it’s not exactly what he thinks he wants.





	Resist No More

Scott just couldn’t stop staring.

Y/n had just joined their school, moving to Beacon Hills with his aunt a few weeks ago. 

As soon as he saw him, Scott felt this attraction. A bond. But he hated it.

He had no problem with gay people. At all.

He thought, love whoever you want. 

But it was strange to him, to find himself attracted to a guy. Especially since his entire short, yet eventful life, he had only been attracted to girls.

He was 100% sure this wasn’t some teenage confused stage, where he wanted to experiment. 

He knew this was something strong. 

Stronger maybe than what he felt for Allison and Kira. 

But that was what scared him.

This boy he hadn’t even had a real conversation with, had stolen his heart in a matter of days.

At first he was suspicious, going to Deaton, suspecting maybe he was some sort of supernatural creature. 

But Deaton shut down his thoughts, y/n apparently having passed through the mountain ash barrier at the clinic, when he brought his cat in.

So, Scott just watched as y/n stood in line, waiting to get his dinner.

Then he came along.

Michael.

Scott hated Michael more than anything. 

It was strange for the sweet alpha to feel this way, but Michael was the one exception.

Apparently, Michael and y/n were best friends and transferred to Beacon Hills together. 

But Scott always thought Michael was a bit too friendly.

The touches, the smiles, the looks.

He hated the thought that someone else had y/n.

“Scott, seriously? Just ask him out. The worst he can do is say no”, Lydia advised, knowing how hung up the boy was.

“W-what? A-ask who out” he said, feigning innocence.

“Dude, you know we don’t care if you’re gay? Or bi? Or whatever? It’s fine with us”, Stiles assured, wanting it to be clear.

Scott looked around the table, seeing each member of the pack smiling at him, nodding as confirmation to Stiles’ statement.

Scott grinned, determined to hopefully ask y/n out.

He waited until the end of the day, the last few classes spent completely distracted by y/n, who just looked even more handsome than usual.

Waiting for the class to leave, he walked up to y/n, who was usually last to go.

“Um, hi”.

Y/n just continued packing his stuff, not having heard the silent whisper of the alpha.

Scott cleared his throat, y/n jumping slightly and turning around.

“Shit, you scared me!” he said, his hand over his heart.

Scott scratched the back of his neck, looking slightly guilty.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you”.

Y/n shrugged it off.

“Scott, right?”

Scott nodded, smiling at the fact that y/n knew his name.

“Umm, did you want something?” he asked after a few seconds of silence from Scott.

“What? Oh yea. I umm-just wanted to ask if ma-”

“Dude, hurry it up. Oh. Hi, Scott”, Michael said, interrupting Scott and y/n’s conversation.

If the members of the pack were in the room right now, they would realize the only emotion Scott was feeling in that moment was anger. Pure anger and rage.

“Shut up, you moron”, y/n replied, nudging Michael’s chest and laughing.

“Sorry, Scott. What were you saying?”

“Umm-I-never mind”, he muttered, rushing out of the classroom and down the hallway.

“Scott. Wait!” he heard y/n yell a few seconds later, seeing the boy running down towards him.

“Seriously, don’t just walk off like that. How did you get here so fast?” he asked rhetorically.

“Anyway, umm, wanna go on a date? That’s what you were gonna ask, right?” he questioned, grinning cockily.

“Umm, yea”, Scott began blushing under y/n’s gaze.

“Pick me up today. 8. I’m assuming you know where I live?”

Scott nodded, y/n smiling before grabbing Scott by his jacket, pulling his head down and giving him a deep kiss.

As he walked away, leaving behind a breathless Scott, he blew a kiss to boy, the alpha’s heart being completely stolen away right there and then.


End file.
